Typically, hydromechanical and mechanical fuel metering systems for gas turbine engines are very complex and expensive. Such systems normally include a positive displacement fuel pump producing a variable pressure, fixed flow rate for a given pump speed. One proposal for a lower cost fuel supply system which does not utilize a positive displacement fuel pump is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,629. As described in greater detail in this '629 patent which is incorporated herein by reference to the extend necessary for a full and complete understanding of the present invention, lower cost and simplified fuel metering systems can be associated with a non-positive displacement pump delivering fixed pressure, variable flow output for a given pump speed.